The Death Eaters's and Hermione party
by ruby pendragon
Summary: The Death Eaters 's and Hermione party but will they leave or not ...


_The __Death Eaters's and Hermione party _

_The clock strikes twelve it's time to party_

_Death Eaters and Hermione start with _

_Draco:It's astounding;Time is fleeting;Madness takes its listen closely...Hermione:Not for very much :I've got to keep control.I remember doing the time-warpDrinking those moments whenThe Blackness would hit meHermione:And the void would be calling...Death Eaters:Let's do the time-warp 's do the time-warp :It's just a jump to the :And then a step to the :Put your hands on your :You bring your knees in it's the pelvic thrustThat really drives you 's do the time-warp 's do the time-warp :It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free you can't see me, no, not at another dimension, withvoyeuristic intention,Well secluded, I see all. Draco:With a bit of a mind flipHermione:You're into the time slip. Draco:And nothing can ever be the :You're spaced out on sensation. Draco:Like you're under sedation. All:Let's do the time-warp 's do the time-warp :Well I was walking down the streetjust a-having a thinkWhen a snake of a guy gave me anevil shook-a me up, he took me by had a pickup truck, and thedevil's stared at me and I felt a meant nothing, never would :Let's do the time-warp 's do the time-warp : It's just a jump to the :And then a step to the :Put your hands on your :You bring your knees in it's the pelvic thrustThat really drives you 's do the time-warp 's do the time-warp again. _

_Than voldemort comes in and says, "why are you lot having a party ,without me and who started the party anyway", "I did" said Hermione, well I'm the Boss ok not you so you do what say and don't start parties again ok yes she said ok than lets move on than . _

_So the next song is _

_(Ginny) I was feeling done in Couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before. (Bellatrix) You mean she... (Hermione) Uh-huh. (Ginny) I felt there's no use getting Into heavy petting It only leads to trouble and seat wetting. Now all I want to know Is how to go I've tasted blood and I want more (Hermione & Bellatrix ) More! More! More! (Ginny) I'll put up no resistance I want to stay the distance I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance (chorus) Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Creature of the night. Then if anything grows (chuckle) While you pose I'll oil you up and drop you down (Hermione & Bellatrix) Down! Down! Down! (Ginny) And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction You need a friendly hand Oh, I need action (chorus) (Bellatrix) Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me (Hermione) I wanna be dirty (Bellatrix) Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me (Hermione) Creature of the night (chorus) (Harry) Creature of the night (Ron) Creature of the night (voldemort) Creature of the night (Hermione) Creature of the night (Draco) Creature of the night (Bellatrix) Creature of the night (Harry) Creature of the night (Ginny) Creature of the night Ohhh! _

_Than they all sit down for dinner and than they started to sing _

_Dr. Everett v. Scott: From the day he was born He was trouble He was the thorn In his mother's side She tried in vain But he never caused her nothing but shame Dr. Everett v. Scott: He left home the day she died From the day she was gone All he wanted Was rock and roll porn And a motorbike Shooting up junk _

_He was a low down cheap little punk Dr. Everett v. Scott : Taking everyone for a ride Chorus : When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy You knew he was a no good kid But when he threatened your life With a switch blade knife Dr. Frank-N-Furter : What a guy Janet Weiss : Makes you cry Dr. Everett v. Scott : And I did Columbia : Everybody shoved him I very nearly loved him I said hey listen to me Stay sane inside insanity But he locked the door And threw away the key Dr. Everett v. Scott : But he must've been drawn Into something Making him warn me In a note which reads Chorus : What's it say? What's it say? Eddie : I'm out of my head Oh hurry, or I may be dead They mustn't carry out their evil deeds Chorus : When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy You knew he was a no good kid But when he threatened your life With a switch blade knife Dr. Frank-N-Furter : What a guy Janet Weiss : Makes you cry Dr. Everett v. Scott : And I did Chorus : When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy You knew he was a no good kid But when he threatened your life With a switch blade knife Dr. Frank-N-Furter : What a guy Chorus : Whoa ho ho Janet Weiss : Makes you cry Chorus : Hey hey hey Dr. Everett v. Scott : And I did Chorus : Eddie_

_Then Ginny ran to Harry than voldemort runs after Ginny_

_Ron and Dr. Everett v. Scott go in the lift than voldemort starts to sing at Ginny _

_Voldemort: I'll tell you once I won't tell you twice You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss Your apple pie don't taste too nice You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss I've laid the seed, it should be all you need You're as sensual as a pencil Wound up like an 'E' or first string When we made it, did you hear a bell ring? You got a block, well take my advice You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss The Transducer will seduce ya Ginny: My feet! I can't move my feet! Dr. Everett v. Scott: My wheels! My God, I can't move my wheels! Ron: It's as if we're glued to the spot! You are! So quake with fear, you tiny fools! Janet Weiss: Oh, we're trapped! Voldemort: It's something you'll get used to A mental mind-fuck can be nice Dr. Everett v. Scott: You won't find Earth people quite the easy mark you imagine This sonic transducer - it is, I suppose, some kind of Audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device Ron: You mean Dr. Everett v. Scott: Yes, Brad It's something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time But it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then Projecting it through space, and who knows, perhaps even time itself Ginny: You mean, he's gonna send us to another planet? Voldemort: Planet, schmanet, Janet! You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss You'd better wise up Build your thighs up You'd better wise up And then she cried out Ginny: Stop!Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Don't get hot and flustered, use a bit of mustardRon: You're a hot dog, but you better not try to hurt her,Frank . Everett v. Scott: You're a hot dog, but you'd better not try to hurt her,Frank : You're a hot dog.._

_Than everyone stared to sing _

_Micheal Rennie was ill The day the earth sood still But he told us were we stand And Flash Gorden was there In silver underwear Claude Rains was The Invisible Man Then something went wrong For Fay Wray and King Kong They got cauht in a celluloid jam Then at a deadly pace It came from... outer space And this is how the message ran... Chorus: Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature Docter X (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature. See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Brad and Janet Anne Francis stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Planet Wo oh oh oh oh oh At the late night, double feature, picture show. I knew Leo G. Carrol Was over a barrel When tarantula took to the hills And I really got hot When I saw Janette Scott Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills Dana Andrews said prunes Gave him the runes And passing them used lots of skills But when worlds collide said George Pal to his bride, "I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills," Like a... Repat Chorus Wo oh oh oh oh oh At the late night, double feature, picture show. I wanna go wuh oh o-o-oh To the late night double feature picture show. By R.K.O. wuh oh o-o-oh To the late night, double feature picture show In the back row, oh oh o-o-oh To the late night, double feature, picture show! _

_Than they sing it again at the end so here this is the end ._

Science fiction Double feature. Frank has built and lost his creature. Darkness has conquered Brad and servents gone to a distant planet. Wuh,oh,oh,oh. At the late night, double feature picture show. I want to go,oh,oh.,oh. To the late night double feature picture show.

_p.s please listen to the songs and thank you for reading _

_Good bye ruby pendragon _


End file.
